Separation Will Only Make Our Love Stronger
by Dakota Stratus
Summary: (FIN)A short story about Trish's feelings on the lottery...Its a JerichoTrish story for all you shippers still lerking around these places...R&R(FIN)


Waiting. The thing she hated more than anything in the world. She had to wait two more days before she found out if she had to be separated from her boyfriend Chris Jericho. He was just as worried as her; only he didn't seem as tense as she'd been.  
  
The news of the lottery not only shocked the world of wrestling fans, but each and every one of the superstars. Some it affected a little. Others if affected a lot.  
  
Chris Jericho and Trish had been dating for over a year now, but they'd just recently became more serious. Trish loved Chris and loved spending time with him. It was the only thing that made her happy. They had their storyline on T.V for a big part of their relationship. Now that it was over, they didn't feel so public about being together off-screen.  
  
As she was getting dressed that Saturday morning she couldn't help but think about the lottery. Chris walked in just as she was pulling her shirt over her head. Being the smart ass the he is, he spun her around, kissed her on the forehead and made a witty comment.  
  
"Hey, mind taking that off and putting it back on again? I missed the show."  
  
"Well, too damn bad for you isn't it? Start getting ready, we're going to be late for the show."  
  
"Hmm, staying here in this room all day long or going to work and getting all sweaty. I think I'll take my chances."  
  
"Come on baby, let's go. We have to be there."  
  
"Ugh, alright. Give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready to go." He gave her a quick kiss, pulled away, and licked his lips. He then disappeared behind the bathroom door to take a shower.  
  
"I'm so lucky," She whispered to herself as she fell backwards onto the leather couch. The lottery was going to be so rough on their relationship.  
  
Minutes passed and Chris came back out from the bathroom. He could tell she was upset so he walked over to the couch and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Trish put her hand around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. After holding onto it for a while, Trish finally broke it to breathe. Chris had sat down next to her so she got up on his lap and responded to his kiss with one of her own.  
  
This time he broke the kiss, leaving Trish disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry babe, we'll continue when we get back from the arena. Now come on."  
  
"Sure, when I wanna stay here, you wanna leave."  
  
"I love you." Trish looked up from tying her sneakers and looked at Chris.  
  
"I love you too baby." She stood up and grabbed his hand and they left the room. They met Matt and Lita in the lobby. Matt was driving, so it would give Lita and Trish a chance to talk.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to us. I don't know what Vince must be thinking."  
  
"Lita, this is awful. What if the four of us are split up? What if you and Chris go to Smackdown?"  
  
"You girls worry too much." Matt chimed in. "Just don't think about it. Everything will be fine."  
  
"Matthew, this is why I love you." Lita reached over the seat in front of her and put a hand on Matt's shoulder. Chris turned around and looked at Trish who was doing the same to him.  
  
"Well, I'd say we're there." Matt pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car. He got out and opened the door for Lita.  
  
Trish waited as Chris also opened hers. She thanked him with a quick kiss and grabbed his hand and started towards the arena. Once inside they got the schedule and found their locker rooms. Chris was working a match with Matt, and Trish had to do some work with Christian. They'd been split up off-screen, because Vince thought it was best that Trish become heel, so Chris would fully be a face. They both agreed that working together in an on-screen relationship would make it seem like all they wanted to do is make out in front of people. They were very private about their relationship, and both agreed that Trish turning heel would be best.  
  
Once they all got changed, Vince called a meeting for the whole locker room. Trish knew it was about the lottery and didn't want to go to it. Chris took her by the hand and led her to the conference room. When they got there they found seats next to Christian, Test, and Stacy who were all talking about the lottery. Stacy and Trish hugged, and Trish took the seat next to her. There wasn't another empty one next to Trish so they had to sit apart. 'Great, we're already separated, and it isn't Monday.'  
  
"Quiet down everyone. Now as you know, the lottery is this Monday. Don't worry though; you'll all be informed as to what's going on during the picks. I know this came as a shock to you all, but since the departures of Bill Goldberg and Brock Lesnar, we had no choice. I'm sorry for any inconvenience on your part, and hope that you can forgive me in time. Now, let's go out there and put on a good show for the people. You're all welcome to leave. Thank you for coming."  
  
Trish and Chris walked back down the hall, after being joined by Christian who had to discuss what was going on later that night with Trish. The two blonde Canadians talked for about a good half hour while Chris was preparing for his match. Right before he went out, he kissed Trish for good luck.  
  
"Be safe out there hunny, don't get hurt."  
  
"I promise you I won't get hurt. See you after my match. Are you going to be waiting for me after I get done?"  
  
"Would I not be there? Of course I will silly." She mouthed the words, 'I Love You' just before he left the room. He did the same to her, and then disappeared down the hall. Christian was sitting on the cough laughing at them.  
  
"You know, the two of you are something else. It's been a year, and you still won't say those three words to each other out loud. You're so..."  
  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence. What about you huh? Why aren't you telling the world about your newly found romance? Victoria told me all about it. Probably because I was gonna beat it out of her if she didn't."  
  
"That's a whole different story Trish. Our relationship is just starting, but yours has been going on for over a year. I mean, come on."  
  
"Yeah, well I've got to go meet Chris in the gorilla position. I'll see you later."  
  
Trish walked down the hall, tightening her jacket around herself. It was quite chilly in the arena, and she didn't feel like putting a long sleeve shirt on so she kept her jacket on. She hated being separated from Chris when he was wrestling. She hated being separated from him anytime. She knew that spending the rest of her life with him was definatly what she wanted to do.  
  
Once she got to the gorilla position, she waited for Chris's music to hit, signaling that he'd won the match. After it did, she leaned up against the wall and waited for him to come back from behind the curtain. After he did, he pinned her up against the wall, and put one hand around her waist, and one cupping her face. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He brushed his fingers through her long blonde hair, only breaking the kiss every so often to breathe.  
  
He took her hand, and they both walked back the locker room. When they got there Chris sat down on the couch, and motioned for Trish to come sit on his lap. She walked over to him and fell backwards on him. He put both arms around her waist, and she put her head against his.  
  
"What's going to happen on Monday, Chris?"  
  
"I'm not sure. You know I don't want to be apart from you."  
  
"I don't wanna be apart from you either." She kissed him on the forehead, and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"But no matter what happens to us on Monday, know that I'll always be here. Why? Because I love you more than words could ever describe, and being on separate shows will not change that."  
  
A single tear fell from Trish's eyes. "I love you too Chris."  
  
She pressed her lips to Chris's, and held onto the kiss. Still knowing that the lottery was Monday, she didn't care anymore. She had Chris...and there was nothing that would change that.  
  
THE END  
  
¤I felt like writing this fic. The lottery inspired me, and yes I'm going to keep writing Chris/Trish ones for all you shippers out there!! Okay, well review me please! And soon I'll have more fics up..Planning on one about Stacy, and I'll continue Love You For Now...Forever a shipper..Dakota¤ 


End file.
